Nunca es demasiado tarde para
by chibineko chan4
Summary: Fanfic Slash. Snarry. No apto para homodoficos ni para menores de 18.  Un pequeño fic por el día del padre, donde nuestro profesor de Pociones descubre que nunca es demasiado tarde para iniciar cualquier cosa en la vida. Enjoy it.


**Título: Nunca es demasiado tarde para...**

**Autor: Lady chibineko (Miembro de la Orden Sirusiana y alumna de Hufflepuf en Media Noche en la Torre de Astronomía)**

**Disclaimer:** Todos los personajes de este fanfic pertenecientes a la serie de novelas de Harry Potter son propiedad exclusiva de su autora J. y de la Warner Bros. Yo solo escribo sin fines de lucro y por diversión.

**Advertencias:** Este es un fanfic del tipo slash, lo que quiere decir relaciones chico-chico; si no es de agrado este tipo de lectura, por favor no sigan. Además pongo de manifiesto que aquí solo se toma hasta el quinto libro como referencia para los sucesos acontecidos, el sexto libro no tiene ninguna relevancia en esta historia y mucho menos el septimo.

**Anuncio:** Este One-shot ha sido hecho como respuesta al reto impuesto por el Día del Padre por parte de la Mazmorra del Snarry: "Nunca es tarde para un padre" a subirse el 30 de junio del 2011 y más específicamente agradeciendo la invitación de Araleh Snape, una de mis mejores vecinas en los dos juegos que llevo en Facebook, así que se lo dedico a ella y a su pet Snarryto en especial, y por supuesto a tods los fans de esta pareja con mención honorífica para la gente de la Mazmorra.

Y ahora al fic...

Severus suspiró sintiendo que una vez más, como otras tantas a través de esos últimos casi 8 años, que había cedido con demasiada facilidad y sin embargo una vez más aquello solo envió una oleada de felicidad a través de todo su ser.

- "Pero vas a cuidarlo tu, así que más te vale ir aprendiendo como. Yo no pienso mover ni un solo dedo para atender a este pulgoso."- replicó sin embargo, tratando así de mantener un poco del ya inexistente orgullo Snape, por lo menos inexistente para con la persona a su lado; y sobre todo teniendo en cuanta que el saco de pulgas en cuestión estaba siendo llevado en brazos por el mago de negras túnicas que se suponía no iba a mover un dedo.

La otra persona pareció meditarlo un momento y pronto respondió con una frase que llevó a Snape en un viaje de recuerdos directo a cuando todo el gran cambio empezó.

- "Bueno, no creo que sea muy tarde para saber como ser un papi."- dijo aquella persona y sus memorias lo llevaron a aquel momento, casi 8 años atrás donde una frase similar pasó por su mente.

_*Nunca es demasiado tarde para aprender como ser un padre.*_ se había dicho a si mismo en aquella ocasión.

*****Flash Back, unos 8 años atrás*****

Corría el año escolar del 2001 y era una tarde fría de Noviembre de un día martes para ser más exactos, cuando su vida cambió y giró hasta encontrarse patas arriba por culpa del joven hombre sentado en la silla frente a su escritorio y que en aquellos momentos lo miraba con los ojos un tanto apagados...

No, en realidad no había sido ese 20 de Noviembre el día real del cambio... se había dado un poco antes ¿3 semanas antes tal vez?, en el baile de Halloween de ese año... No, si iba a ser sincero consigo mismo debía de admitir que el terreno para dicho cambio en su vida empezó a labrarse junto con el año escolar, el 1 de Septiembre del 2001, cuando al viejo director, Albus Dumbledore, se le ocurrió dar una noticia del último minuto al tiempo que aquel mismo joven hombre entraba, tarde para la ceremonia del sombrero seleccionador, por las puertas del gran comedor.

- "¡Oh! Casi lo olvido."- había de pronto interrumpido el director su discurso para antes de empezar el gran banquete de bienvenida, con los ojos brillándole de tal manera que a Severus le dió muy mala espina- "Tenemos un último anuncio antes de iniciar con la comida; este año contamos con un nuevo elemento en el cuerpo docente. Como muchos de ustedes habrán notado, el profesor Thompkins de Estudios Muggles no se encuentra presente, desafortunadamente para nosotros no podrá seguir acompañándonos desde el presente año dado que ganó la lotería Muggle y decidió mudarse al Caribe junto a su familia; sin embargo debo de anunciar con agrado que encontré al reemplazo perfecto."- agregó justo al momento que las puertas hacían amago de ser abiertas- "Demos una calurosa bienvenida a nuestro nuevo profesor de Estudios Muggles, el profesor Harry Potter."- terminó su anuncio en medio del mar de murmullos que ya se daba entre los alumnos, al tiempo que el nuevo profesor, más despeinado que nunca, terminaba de hacer su entrada.

- "Siento el retraso profesor Dumbledore..."- dijo cansado al llegar frente a Albus, mientras ignoraba olímpicamente la multitud de sorprendidas miradas sobre él y se terminaba de sacar los googles del rostro para reemplazarlos por sus anteojos- "Pero la moto voladora se me malogró casi a mitad de camino y apenas conseguí hacerla arrancar hace un par de horas."- suspiró lentamente agotado, recién ahora más de uno notaba su rostro y manos manchados de grasa de motor- "¿De que me perdí?."

- "Me temo que del sorteo de los estudiantes a sus respectivas casas mi muchacho, pero eso es algo que ya no se puede remediar. Sin embargo llegas a tiempo para el banquete y bajo las circunstancias podría atreverme a asegurar que es una buena noticia para ti."

Potter esbozó entonces una sonrisa que Snape nunca le había visto esbozar antes, una de esas de 200 watts que son capaces de iluminar hasta los lugares más oscuros y que mando un extraño escalofrío a su cuerpo, sin embargo el profesor de Pociones no tuvo tiempo de descifrar el significado de aquello, puesto que al segundo siguiente el chico era casi aplastado en el asfixiante abrazo de quien impartiese desde hacia dos años ya y estaba a punto de iniciar el tercero como profesor de Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras, ni más ni menos que el héroe de guerra, el único licántropo admirado por alumnos y también por padres, Remus Lupin.

- "¡Harry! No puedo creerlo, no sabía que ibas a venir ¡Sirius no me dijo nada!. Espérate a que lo vea el fin de semana ¡Lo voy a matar!."

El más joven solo sonrió ante aquel despliegue de afecto por parte del hombre lobo y tomando un tanto de aire mientras se deshacía del abrazo, respondió jovial.

- "También me alegra verte Remus. Y si Sirius no te dijo nada fue porque no lo sabe aún... ¿Sorpresa?."

Oh si, definitivamente fue una sorpresa sin duda y pronto todos los demás profesores estaban haciendo cola para saludar al recién llegado, entre los primeros Hagrid, McGonagall, Sprout y Pomfrey, eso sin contar al director que casi parecía flotar en una nube de lo satisfecho que se veía; todo eso en tanto que Snape se quedaba en su sitio evaluando los últimos acontecimientos.

En primer lugar había reaparecido el joven héroe del mundo mágico, el cual se habia autoexiliado de la sociedad luego de derrotar al Sr. Tenebroso a finales de su séptimo año de colegio y tras acabar las clases y recibir su diploma el chico simplemente se hizo humo. Snape imaginó que presumiblemente se había perdido en algún lugar del mundo muggle deseoso de algo de privacidad, con pocas posibilidades de volver a verlo.

Y sin embargo, casi 3 años después reaparecía en el mundo mágico de la nada, en medio de un mar de sonrisas, ni más ni menos que en Hogwarts y para tomar el mando de un curso... Estudios Muggles de entre todos. No como auror, no como experto en DCAO, no en algún trabajo que le permitiese hacer despliegue de todo ese potencial mágico demostrado durante su último año en Hogwarts sino para enseñar Estudios Muggles. Eso ni siquiera le daria a Snape la oportunidad de hacerle algún desplante al chico por 'robarle' el puesto de DCAO que a su parecer era uno mucho más propicio para el joven pero poderoso mago... al parecer Lupin iba a ocupar ese puesto por mucho tiempo más.

Bien, tal vez tan solo terminase por ignorar a Potter a partir de ese momento, seria lo más sano después de todo a su manera de ver las cosas.

... pero como siempre cuando se refería a Potter, las cosas a Snape nunca le salían como habían sido planeadas.

Terminaba ya el mes de Septiembre para cuando los profesores de Hogwarts tenían por lo general su primera reunión del año con los padres de familia en relación con el desempeño de sus hijos, siendo esta reunión obligatoria para los padres de los alumnos del primer año y de aquellos alumnos con algún que otro problema y optativa para los padres del resto de los alumnos entre el 2do y 7mo año; y estas reuniones justo se habían llevado a cabo ese último sábado de septiembre y gracias a Merlín que ya estaban acabando. Sin duda ese era el día más aborrecido por el profesor de Pociones por más de un aspecto, que iba desde el hecho de tener que tratar con antiguos alumnos problema que para entonces eran padres problema hasta tener que soportar a los jóvenes y no tan jóvenes padres Slytherin exigiendo más que pidiendo que beneficie a sus retoños por sobre los de las otras casas.

Y justo en esos momentos se encontraba en la última reunión del día, con el padre de, justamente, un Slytherin de primer año, quien a su vez también fuese un Slytherin en su época de estudiante y sin embargo a diferencia de los otros, Edward Seastars no parecía interesado en que su hijo Joshua ganase favores extras por vestir la túnica verde, aunque Snape no se sorprendía. Era sabido que luego de que su esposa muriese 3 años atrás en medio de la guerra justo 4 meses antes de la batalla final, el hombre había cambiado bastante al punto de dejar de lado casi todo para volcar su atención completa en su pequeño hijo, vivo de milagro o más bien dicho por obra y gracia de un, entonces, joven Harry Potter quien por aquellas épocas salvó a más gente de la que cualquiera pudiese contar.

- "Entonces Joshua lo está haciendo bien en Pociones también. Es bueno saberlo profesor."- fue el comentario de Seastars tras ver las notas de su hijo hasta el momento.

- "Bien si, aunque estoy seguro de que lo hará mejor. Es un muchacho con aptitudes positivas para Pociones."

- "Lo habrá heredado de su madre, Alice era una genio para Pociones."- comentó el hombre un poco nostálgico y Snape tan solo asintió decidiendo no ahondar más en el tema, aunque sin duda él recordaba a la madre del niño como, efectivamente, una joven prometedora en Pociones.

Finalmente ambos hombres se pusieron de pie, el más joven argumentando que irìa en busca de su hijo y el profesor Snape se ofreció a acompañarlo más que nada para poder estirar las piernas y tomar un poco de aire. Ambos salieron del despacho del profesor en las mazmorras cuando pronto se encontraron con una escena que Snape, para su completo horror, había presenciado con frecuencia desde esa mañana cada vez que había salido por un respiro tras alguna reunión especialmente enervante. Una jovencita de primer año perteneciente a la casa de las serpientes le exigía a sus padres que la dejasen inscribirse en la clase de Estudios Muggles mientras zarandeaba en una mano el pergamino que exigía la firma de los mismos para dicha causa, todo eso para completo azoro de aquellos dos pura sangre por lo que recordaba Snape, y por lo visto estaba a punto de conseguirlo.

Y es que si, si Lupin era admirado y respetado por su desempeño como profesor de DCAO en Hogwarts, muy aparte de su titulo de héroe de guerra claro está, tras dos años de magnifica labor; en el mes que llevaba Potter como profesor de Estudios Muggles se había ganado los corazones de todos sus alumnos, en especial de los más jovencitos, ganándose el título del 'más querido' por estos. Oh! es que el sr. Potter había llegado con ideas revolucionarias para su curso y aunque con los alumnos de 2do a 7mo continuaba los lineamientos del antiguo profesor, con los de 1ro había instaurado su propia curricula, eso si con apoyo de Dumbledore, y sus clases se habían hecho tan populares que hasta los pequeños Slytherin no matriculados en esa clase iban de todas maneras, al igual que el resto de alumnitos de primer año, lo cual había llevado a que ese día en particular los 8 Slytherin no matriculados buscasen entrar formalmente a la clase como fuese, ya que los alumnos no matriculados de las otras casas habían conseguido los permisos vía lechuza dentro de las dos primeras semanas de clases.

Snape giró su vista hacia el sr. Seastars cuyo hijo era el único Slytherin matriculado en Estudios Muggles desde un principio y suspiró. Sabía cual había sido el motivo para que dicho suceso se diese, el niño le había respondido a su jefe de casa que su papá le había dicho que en caso se diese alguna complicación en el futuro y ambos tuviesen que irse al mundo muggle, por lo menos uno de los dos tendría que saber que hacer para sobrevivir. En serio Edward Seastars se había llevado un golpe difícil de superar tras la muerte de su esposa, pero una vez más prefirió no dar su opinión a quien no la pedía.

- "¿Seguimos?."- preguntó esperando pasar de la escena llevándose a cabo frente a él.

Ambos estaban a punto de continuar cuando otro pequeño Sly llego corriendo para llamar a su compañera, soltando de pronto la extraña frase.

- "¡Ya vamos a ir al abordaje! ¡Apúrate!."- tras lo cual la niña usó todas sus armas viperinas para conseguir esa petición firmada como por 'arte de magia', tras lo cual se fue corriendo feliz de la vida sin siquiera despedirse de sus padres, quienes tenian un aire abatido bastante marcado en sus rostros.

Finalmente Snape y el joven padre de familia salieron de las mazmorras y se encaminaron hacia el patio, donde presumiblemente se encontraba el niño, cuando un ruido proveniente de los jardines los hizo girar la vista hacia los grandes ventanales, encontrándose con algo insólito a través de estos.

Allí estaban todos los alumnos de 1er año y se hace hincapié en el TODOS los 37 alumnos que habían ingresado ese año a Hogwarts, en lo que parecía ser un juego de piratas con Potter en medio de ellos y casi todo el resto del colegio como público espectador. Chillaban y corrían y reían por todos lados, portando sus varitas a manera de espadas y pañoletas o sombreros de papel en sus cabezas. Potter usaba ambas cosas haciéndolo ver increíblemente infantil, en especial cuando se ponía una y otra vez en una cierta pose medio heroica medio cómica con el brazo derecho extendido hacia arriba con el dedo índice señalando hacia el cielo y el brazo izquierdo doblado hacia abajo con la mano en la cintura, definitivamente ridículo y al parecer diciendo frases igualmente ridículas que hacían reír a más de una persona.

Entonces una facción pirata, al parecer formada por una unión de casas Slytherin-Ravenclaw arremetió contra la otra facción formada por las otras dos casas en una singular batalla, donde Potter ayudaba por igual a cualquiera que tuviese que pasar balanceándose de un 'barco' al otro para luego batirse con su 'espada-varita' contra cinco oponentes a la vez... eso si, todo el juego sin una pizca de magia. Y para mayor asombro, podía verse a todas luces que no solo había ningún chico fuera del juego, sino que no habia uno solo que no se estuviese divirtiendo y riendo a lo grande.

- "Se ve... tan feliz."- escuchó Snape de pronto y notó la manera maravillada en que Seastars miraba en ese momento a su hijo reír mientras era alzado por Potter en brazos para un nuevo 'abordaje' volador, y fue notorio que esa admiración no solo iba destinada hacia su hijo.

Otra sensación rarísima tironeó de los músculos del estómago de Snape en esos momentos, una sensación que el profesor decidió volver a ignorar.

~.~.~.~.~.~

Un par de semanas habían pasado desde el día de las reuniones con los padres de familia y Snape se sentía cada vez más intrigado con Potter, y aunque se había prometido no pensar en él, no podía evitar formular teorías acerca del porque Potter enseñaba Estudios Muggles y relacionar ese hecho al casi no haber presenciado al joven hacer magia ¿seria que tras la última batalla Potter comenzó a perder su magia? y de ser así ¿Lo sabría Dumbledore? ¿Estaría recibiendo alguna ayuda?.

Tal vez fue por culpa de sus pensamientos que sus pasos lo llevaron directo al aula de Estudios Muggles y fue el ruido en su interior lo que lo instó a acercarse a ver que sucedía. Eran las 10 de la noche y no se suponía que hubiese nadie fuera de las salas comunes a esa hora, lo que no pensó fue con encontrarse a Potter en actitud pensativa en medio del salón mientras le daba la espalda, y no llegó a decir 'A' cuando de pronto el joven mago alzó la mano derecha, chasqueó los dedos y el lugar cambió por completo su decoración ¿Magia sin varita? y por los cambios que veía de un nivel bastante avanzado, uno que necesitaba un gran despliegue de energía mágica. Otra teoría acerca de Potter que acababa en el trasto de la basura sin duda alguna, a ese no le faltaba magia sino todo lo contrario por lo visto. Observó el lugar, decorado para Halloween aunque de una forma bastante... muggle; un color oscuro en las paredes, esqueletos de cartón y plásticos por todos lados, calabacitas plásticas inmóviles en cada pupitre, máscaras de brujas con caras verdosas y verrugas en la nariz, un póster medio caricaturesco de un vampiro y un montón de otros detalles bastante ridículos en opinión del profesor mayor. Potter por su lado parecía observarlo todo con satisfacción tras lo cual soltó una risilla traviesa que mandó una nueva extraña sensación a Snape, la cual nuevamente fue ignorada.

Snape decidió entonces retirarse en silencio, tal y como había llegado, reprendiéndose por perder el tiempo con pensamientos estúpidos, y sin embargo con nuevas preguntas rondando su cabeza.

Y así fue que llegó el 31 de Octubre, día del gran baile de Halloween... y según se enteró Snape, también fue día del 'pequeño' baile de Halloween para los mocosos del 1er año. Ese miércoles Potter había tenido una clase especial donde juntó a todos y había decidido celebrar una pequeña fiestecita al estilo muggle, con dulces muggles, música muggle en aparatos muggles y todos los mocosos se disfrazaron con disfraces muggles, encantados con que su querido profesor Harry les pintara a todos las caritas con maquillaje muggle simulando así caritas gatunas, de hadas, mariposas y un sin fin de modelos más (que los mocosos se negaron a quitarse en todo el día)... por supuesto todo aquello con fines únicamente educativos y con Dumbledore como invitado principal del evento. Ese era el tema de conversación entre todos los profesores en la sala de profesores ahora que andaban de descanso luego de las clases de ese día y teniendo en cuenta que aún faltaban como 3 horas para realizar el penoso trabajo de hacer de chaperones de un montón de adolescentes sobrehormonados.

- "¿Y te divertiste?."- le preguntó encantado el licántropo a Potter.

- "¡Claro!. Bailé con todos sin excepción; creo que ha sido la mejor fiesta a la que he asistido en toda mi vida, y aquí entre nosotros no sabía que el director se moviese tan bien en la pista de baile."

Lupin no pudo evitar reír ante el último comentario, así como otros tantos más y pronto la atención se desviaba hacia el, en ese momento, presente director a quien los otros pedían más detalles justo antes de tratar de separar bailes con Potter. Si, definitivamente otro espantoso año de chaperón.

Pero esa noche tuvo un giro inesperado de los acontecimientos. Todo empezó para cuando a algún gracioso de séptimo se le ocurrió meter una botella completa de Whisky de Fuego a uno de los tazones de ponche. Él, por supuesto como experimentado pocionista, notó la adición del alcohol tan solo por el aroma que desprendía el tazón, lo cual ocurría todos los años sin excepción y como siempre se encargó de avisar por señas a los demás profesores para que dicho tazón solo fuese consumido por los docentes, una forma que habían ideado estos más de una década atrás para no desperdiciar el trago y disfrutar un poco ellos, pobres docentes esclavizados en una tarea tan poco reconfortante como la de ser chaperón.

Y todo estuvo muy bien hasta que Lupin, el último en enterarse de que ya había una bebida decente para ellos, llegó todo preocupado hacia Snape.

- "¡Ah!, Severus."- llamó con voz urgente- "¿Has visto a Harry?. Dime por favor que no le han servido ponche."

La verdad era que él no tenía ni idea, más pronto la respuesta vino sola con Hagrid como el portador.

- "Profesor Lupin."- llamó el semigigante muy preocupado- "Creo que Harry no se esta sintiendo muy bien."

Y pronto los ojos, tanto de Snape como de Lupin se posaban sobre un demasiado sonriente Harry.

- "¡No! ¿Cuanto bebió?."

- "Solo un vaso de ponche."- aseguró nervioso el guardabosques.

¿Solo un vaso? se sorprendió Snape, quien con 4 encima aún se sentía lúcido.

- "¡¿Todo un vaso? Ay no... Harry no soporta ni una gota de alcohol, un sorbito y se pica."- dijo muy peocupado- "Mejor me lo llevo."- agregó.

Pero justo en ese momento Minerva lo llamó para que le ayudase con unos Gryffindor de sexto que estaban dando problemas y Lupin no tuvo mejor idea que endosárselo a Snape pidiéndole encarecidamente que lo llevase hacia la habitación de Harry en el tercer piso, yéndose antes de dejarlo negarse.

Ni modo, así que tomándose un último vaso de ponche antes de iniciar su nueva tarea, Snape de pronto trataba de llevar al tercer piso a un bastante picado Potter quien con un aire también bastante juguetón, en lugar de subir terminó bajando, con lo que ambos llegaron en su lugar a las mazmorras haciendo que Snape decidiese mejor llevarlo a sus habitaciones a dormir la mona y de paso ver si conseguía unas cuantas respuestas, que el bendito misterio Potter llevaba dándole muchos dolores de cabeza.

- "Entre de una vez sr. Potter."- instó el mayor metiendo al chico con un poco de dificultad a sus aposentos, puesto que a éste se le había metido la curiosidad por explorar hasta el último rinconcito más pequeño de las mazmorras.

Pero al final Harry entró y de pronto investigaba hasta debajo del sofá y detrás del librero, emitiendo sonrisitas traviesas a casa paso que daba. Snape suspiró, mejor olvidaba su propia curiosidad que con la de Potter ya era demasiado y lo mandaba a dormir en pos de su propia salud mental, tanta sonrisita le estaba haciendo algo raro a sus nervios.

- "¡Pero no quiero!."- respondió Potter haciendo morritos, a lo que Snape rendido solo se sentó en el sofá frente a su chimenea mirando al ojiverde... un poco confundido por lo que estaba pasando. Tal vez los 4... 5 vasos de ponche que rebozaban de Whisky de Fuego si lo habia afectado después de todo, aunque solo un poquito.

Y para su sorpresa Potter, luego de mirarlo un rato, se sentó también en el sofá a su lado.

- "Hola."- dijo de pronto el joven héroe con un aire emocionado, demasiado emocionado.

Snape bien pudo seguirle el juego, más otra cosa ocupó de pronto su mente, era un buen momento para obtener esas respuestas después de todo.

- "Potter ¿que lo hizo volver a Hogwarts?."

El chico pareció un poco confundido con dicha pregunta al inicio, luego se puso pensativo un momento y justo cuando parecía perdido en sus pensamientos de pronto murmuró.

- "Sociales."

- "¿Sociales?."- repitió el mayor en una pregunta y entonces a Potter se le iluminaron los ojos y poniéndose eufórico repitió agitando los brazos.

- "¡Sociales!."- y se echó a reir un buen rato de aquella manera traviesa, tras lo cual se medio tranquilizó y esclareció- "Tomé cursos de Ciencias Sociales y Enseñanza en una universidad muggle."- entonces tomó una caricaturesca actitud explicativa y señalando con el índice derecho a la altura de la nariz de Snape dijo muy serio- "Tomar cursos de enseñanza es necesario para enseñar."

Snape arqueó una ceja.

- "Por... supuesto. Entonces Ciencias Sociales."- se repitió a si mismo de manera tonta.

- "¡Claro!, para socibibilizar."- trató de explicar el otro enredándose con las palabras.

- "Sociabilizar."- corrigió de inmediato el mayor por inercia, pero el ojiverde lo tomó como una pregunta.

- "Si, porque no socibilicé de chiquito ¿y sabe que? ¡Me encanta!."- más risitas de esas.

La ceja de Snape se arqueó aún más.

- "¿Sociabilizar?."- volvió a repetir como una pregunta esta vez y Potter asintió tontamente con la cabeza- "¿Y Weasley y Granger?."- preguntó intrigado, obviamente un poco más mareado de lo que él estaba dispuesto a admitir.

- "Ron fue mi primer amigo... y Mione la segunda... no, no... Hagrid fue el primero, Ron el segundo... Mione la tercera... si, así fue. Luego Nev y Luna y Ginny con los Weasley y Remus y Sirius y... bueno, más gente ¡Pero comencé viejo a socilizar! A los 11."- dijo apesadumbrado por un momento como gran y entendible explicación a alguien que no entendía nada- "Estoy recuperando socibiblización."- señaló como cosa importante una vez más, acercándose más a Snape quien de pronto se sentía inundado por el aroma del chico... embriagado.

- "Ooohhh~..."- si, por fin el alcohol se le había subido a la cabeza- "Creo que me gusta esa idea... sociabilizar."- respondió con voz cantarina.

Y ni bien había terminado de decir aquello, a Harry se le iluminó el rostro y se tiró en un abrazo de oso flaco sobre el mayor, gritando a voz en cuello.

- "¡Lo sabia!."- risilla traviesa- "Todos me dieron mi abrazo menos el profesor Snape ¡Pero yo sabía que quería!."- otra risilla traviesa- "Remus no sabe nada."- declaró aún bien abrazado al oscuro profesor.

Y Snape, que en un estado más lúcido ya hubiese echado al chico de encima suyo, de pronto se encontraba saliendo de su estupor solo para abrazar un poco más al otro, seguir inundándose de aquel aroma y mientras repetía la última palabra que Potter había pronunciado "Nada", buscó la joven boca de rosados labios para depositar un par de piquitos felices, a lo que de pronto Harry lo miró alucinado.

- "¿Que hace?."- preguntó perdido.

- "¿Hm?... sociabilizo."- respondió también perdido Snape, aunque de una forma un tanto diferente.

- "Oooh."- fue la contestación de un Potter que en realidad no entendía nada y de paso ya no veía muy bien porque de la impresión se le habían caído los anteojos.

Snape solo siguió besando los labios, la nariz, el cuello... se entretuvo allí, besó, lamió y finalmente mordió y le gustó como quedó la marca que dejaron sus dientes allí. Se preguntó distraído como se verían nuevas marcas de sus dientes en otros lugares de Potter y la idea le pareció un experimento de lo más interesante.

Comenzó a sacarle la ropa para llevar a cabo dicho experimento y en la nube en la que se encontraba Harry la verdad que ni cuenta se daba de nada excepto del hecho de que sea lo que sea que estuviese haciendo Snape, se sentía MUY bien... hmmm, le gustaba sociabilizar con Snape.

Y así pronto la túnica y la camisa de Potter ya habían sido despachadas y Snape dejaba marcas de dientes por aquí y por allá satisfecho, pues a su modo de ver se veían condenadamente bien; además de que los suspiros y pequeños gemidos que salían de la boca de Potter y llenaban sus oídos también eran bastante placenteros.

- "Hmmm, ¿estamos sociabilizando bien Potter?."- preguntó juguetón Snape, justo antes de comenzar a torturar suavemente las rosadas tetillas del chico entre sus manos y boca.

- "S... ¡Siii!... si... ¡Ay!."

- "Si."- repitió satisfecho el mayor mordiendo la otra tetilla y empezando a quitar el pantalón del ojiverde, el cual de pronto era un obstáculo contra el experimento tan interesante que estaba llevando a cabo.

El panorama que se reveló le resultó también muy interesante al pocionista, el miembro orgullosamente erguido del chico era un área bastante tentadora para continuar con aquel experimento. Y mientras pensaba en aquello sus manos se movieron solas en busqueda de descubrir nuevos territorios, masajeando aquel miembro y haciendo que Potter exhalara gemidos entrecortados ante aquello.

- "Bastante ruidoso Potter... ¿se lo habían dicho?."

- "No... no, no sabía."- respondió entre jadeos mientras una de las manos de Snape viajaba a sus nalgas.

- "¿No sabia? ¿Que ningún otro se ha quejado?... ruidoso, tan ruidoso."

- "¿Otro?... ¡Ah! que... allí... no..."- se quejó el chico mientras la no tan lúcida mente de Snape trataba en serio de descifrar el significado de aquellas palabras entrecortadas, las últimas más probables ante la intrusión de un dedo largo al interior del chico.

¿Otro? ¿Significaba eso que NO había otro? ¿No otros?. Eso debió de haber parado a Snape, y una vez más repito que así hubiese sido si el hombre no hubiese estado tan feliz y ebrio, pero mientras una minúscula partecita de su cerebro le indicaba que debía de parar, la otra gran parte que se mostraba encantada ante los gemidos, suspiros y movimientos erráticos del chico entre sus brazos también se mostraba profundamente satisfecha de que no hubiese ningún otro. 'Terreno virgen' susurró algo en su cabeza y una alarmita se encendió ante la última palabra pensada, pero fue soberanamente ignorada cuando de pronto el chico se corrió precozmente y sin aviso sobre la túnica negra del mayor. Lo cual sorpresivamente en lugar de enojarlo lo hizo sonreír y luego fruncir el ceño... 'Llevo demasiada ropa' fue su único pensamiento justo antes de tratar de por lo menos sacarse la túnica y si, abrirse el pantalón porque la erección no liberada lo estaba matando; y mientras cubría la boca del cada vez más ido Harry Potter con la suya propia el mundo se terminó de perder en una vorágine de placer entre gritos roncos, gemidos y Harry Potter atrapado entre su cuerpo y el respaldo del sofá.

El último pensamiento de Snape antes de caer dormido, rendido y sin fuerzas pero extremadamente satisfecho fue que nunca era, al parecer, demasiado tarde para comenzar a sociabilizar... y tener una muy muy feliz noche de Halloween. Tal vez por eso fue que el abrazo que aplicó sobre Potter fue tan fuerte, como para no dejar ir esa felicidad nunca.

Claro que a la mañana siguiente las cosas se veían de otro color, por lo menos para quien despertó primero que fue el profesor de Estudios Muggles, quien de pronto no sabía como hacer para salir de allí; y es que sin contar de por si con el terrible dolor que tenía en donde la espalda perdía su nombre y el hecho de no tener la ropa puesta, encima tenía a Snape bien aferrado a su cintura, el rostro acomodado sobre su pecho durmiendo como un angelito y con una sonrisa de satisfacción que solo añadía más rojo al rostro del ex-Gryffindor a cada segundo que pasaba. Y eso que estaba sin lentes y no veía tan nítido que digamos, osea que con los lentes puestos y todos los detalles claros de pronto hubiese sufrido de muerte por enrojecimiento extremo.

- "Snape..."- susurraba lo más bajito que podía a ver si el otro le hacia caso dormido- "Me tiene que soltar."- ay! que dolor que daba moverse.

¿Pero que había pasado anoche por Merlín?. No fue bueno preguntarse eso porque el tren de sus pensamientos lo llevó desde el baile de Halloween de la noche anterior hasta el momento exacto que alguien le ofreció un ponche, del cual según recordaba había bebido medio vaso exacto antes de sentirse gracioso mientras pensaba, pues si otra vez, que Severus Snape... el único profesor en Hogwarts que no le hablaba tanto, era el que mejor se veía luego de esos 3 años, le habían favorecido mucho. Recordaba haber comenzado a reír mientras se decía a si mismo que Snape no tenía nada que envidiarle a Hugh Jackman vestido de Wolverine, quien por cierto en opinión del ojiverde se veía grrrrr. Luego recordaba en su campo de visión a Hagrid, Remus... Snape... las mazmorras... Snape... un abrazo... Snape... la boca de Snape sobre sus labios... la boca de Snape sobre su pecho desnudo... la boca de Snape sobre...

Si, su cara se puso aún más roja compitiendo fácilmente con las luces de los carteles de neón que le enseñó a sus alumnos de 3ro la semana pasada. No pudo evitar cubrirse el rostro con las manos.

- "Pero si yo nunca... jamás... ¡¿como?."- se preguntó lo último un tanto más alto logrando despertar al durmiente de al lado, con lo cual asustado hizo un movimiento brusco que terminó de despertar al otro de golpe con lo que entre tanto movimiento Snape terminó rodando del sofá derechito al suelo.

Harry se inclinó para ver si Snape estaba bien, no debió de haberlo hecho... cierta parte de la anatomía de Snape estaba libre a la vista, una parte que había despertado muy alegre esa mañana. A Harry le volvieron a subir los colores al rostro al tiempo que se retraía de nuevo sobre el sofá y se cubria un poco más a si mismo.

- "Yo... lo siento... no sé como paso..."- balbuceaba el chico.

El profesor solo tras el golpe tuvo de pronto todos los recuerdos de la noche anterior de nuevo, miró a Potter hecho un mar de nervios, su erección mañanera que había vuelto cual hija prodiga pues no había tenido una en... no recordaba, y la túnica negra que había dejado botada en el piso justo debajo suyo. Y entonces se dio cuenta de que debía de hacerse cargo de la situación si no quería un problemón después.

Comenzó cubriéndose con la túnica a la hija pródiga con una mano mientras trataba de reunir la ropa de Potter con la otra. No pudo dejar de ver los mordiscos y chupetones regados por toda la piel del otro hombre, una oleada de verguenza lo invadió al igual que de algo más que, como había hecho en días anteriores decidió ignorar soberanamente. Solo atinó a pasarle la ropa reunida al otro. También los lentes que encontró botados en el suelo al pie del sofá.

Harry se vistió rapidísimo, ignorando el dolor y las partes de su piel que se sentían pegajosas, y sacando valor Gryff de donde no había miró como pudo a Snape. ¡Tenía que explicarle!.

- "Pro... profesor Snape, yo nunca... yo no... ¡No suelo hacer este tipo de cosas! En serio, tiene que creerme."- parecía tan desesperado.

Algo hizo click en la mente de Snape entonces, un recuerdo de la noche anterior.

- "Potter... por Merlín tranquilícese."- suspiró mientras se ponía de pie y luego se sentaba hasta el otro lado del sofá donde el muchacho se encontraba- "Le creo... fue culpa del alcohol por lo visto."

- "¿Alcohol?... ¡Pero si yo no tome nada de alcohol, solo ponche!."- se quejó desolado.

- "El ponche tenía alcohol Potter y me temo que ambos lo bebimos. Me culpo a mi mismo de tomar más de la cuenta anoche, y al parecer usted hizo lo mismo."

- "Oh..."- Harry no sabía que más decir.

- "Asumo la responsabilidad de mis actos."- dijo entonces de la nada el mayor y Harry lo miró como si le hubiese salido una cabeza extra y se puso serio de pronto.

- "Snape, soy mayor de edad y puedo ser perfectamente responsable de mis propios actos. Esto... siento la sobrereacción, pero en verdad... yo no... nunca antes... no suelen pasarme estas cosas."- terminó de decir abochornado pero tratando de serenarse- "Pero no lo culpo, ¿de acuerdo?."

Snape asintió, quería romper la tensión.

- "Si le sirve de consuelo, tampoco suelen pasarme este tipo de cosas."- dijo sarcástico. Ninguna de ellas y en mucho mucho tiempo, más de una década pero eso no tenía por que decirlo. Aunque se alegró de ver a Potter sonreír un poco ante aquella afirmación- "Son las..."- miró el reloj sobre la chimenea- "casi 6 de la mañana, si quiere puede darse una ducha antes de... hacer lo que tenga que hacer teniendo en cuenta que hoy no hay clases."

Y tontamente Snape se preguntó si el joven profesor querría quedarse esa mañana con él... aunque no muy seguro de a que exactamente. ¿Tal vez desayunar?.

- "Las 6, las 6... ¡Ah! no, no, no, no, no... a las 8 llega Paddy con Moony a desayunar, les prometí... ¡Me tengo que ir!."- y sin colocarse muy bien la ropa pero por lo menos no andar indecente, Potter salió volando del lugar sin volver la vista atrás.

Eso... había dolido un poquito, pero en opinión de Snape no tenía porque haberse dado de otra manera.

~.~.~.~.~.~

Un par de semanas pasaron luego del 'Incidente Halloween', como lo había catalogado Snape; porque Snape tenía manía de catalogarlo todo, no solo sus ingredientes de pociones; y aunque la primera semana había sido un poco incómoda para ambos involucrados, un día sin el menor aviso de pronto Harry Potter quien de pronto se encontraba a solas con él por azares del destino, se puso a reir un tanto nervioso al inicio y de manera estrepitosa al final, hasta que le salieron lágrimas de los ojos, con lo cual Snape no pudo dejar de reír un poquito también.

- "Francamente señor Potter, la situación es ridícula."- le dijo suavemente al joven cuando éste se tranquilizó- "Como usted mismo dijo, ambos somos adultos."

- "Harry..."- susurró suave el joven con las mejillas algo rojas- "Somos adultos, compañeros de trabajo y hasta compartimos una mañana... usted sabe. Así que Harry me haría sentir menos raro. ¿Severus está bien para usted? ¿no lo incomoda?."- preguntó suave, y Snape asintió.

- "Parece que los cursos de Sociales cumplieron su cometido."- comentó antes de salir de donde se encontraban con rumbo a su siguiente clase, con una sonrisa de satisfacción al notar el rubor en las mejillas del otro.

Podría acostumbrarse a ese tipo de jueguitos aunque nunca antes los había jugado, después de todo nunca era demasiado tarde para empezarlos.

Y fue así que durante la segunda semana cambió por completo la química entre los dos, en donde la mayoría de veces el mayor dejaba al menor sonrojado o riendo o ambas cosas tras alguna frase de doble sentido mayormente solo entendible entre ellos; lo que por supuesto dejó a más de uno medio alucinado al verlos, preguntándose que rayos había pasado alli, entre estos últimos sobre todo Lupin.

Desgraciadamente para la tercera semana luego del mentado incidente algo cambió. De pronto Potter ya no tenía ese brillo en los ojos, le rehuía la mirada y hasta la presencia. Algo pasaba y no le agradaba.

Dejó pasar un par de días más antes de decidir que si Pot... Harry tenía algún problema con él entonces le iba a preguntar de frente que pasaba, y no habían pasado ni dos horas de tomada esa resolución cuando se escuchó un suave llamado a la puerta de su despacho.

- "Pase."- respondió distraído pensando ahora en los trabajos que tenía que corregir.

Para su sorpresa no era otro que el mismo Harry quien entraba ese martes 20 de Noviembre por la tarde, con la misma mirada apagada de los últimos días pero esta vez puesta sobre él en lugar de esquivándolo.

- "Harry..."- tanteó- "¿Sucede algo?, pasa. Siéntate."

El joven profesor asintió lentamente, mientras caminaba hasta la silla que le fue indicada y tomaba asiento con un suspiro pesado. Pero una vez sentado se quedó quieto, en silencio. Eso estaba matando al pocionista puesto que la idea de un nuevo amigo en su reducido circulo de amistades, que ciertamente solo incluía a Albus, lo había animado de alguna manera... mucho. No quería perder eso. Decidió tratar de hacerlo hablar.

- "Por favor Harry, dime si te sucedió algo... ¿es algo con lo que te puedo ayudar?. Si es así entonces yo..."- pero lo cortaron.

- "No sabía que podía pasar... no tenía idea. Nadie nunca me lo dijo."- dijo entonces el chico de manera misteriosa, mirando a Severus de aquella forma que daba pena y como si de pronto tomase valor de algún lugar, mostró determinación en su rostro y sacando algo pequeño del bolsillo derecho de su túnica lo puso sobre el escritorio.

Severus se quedó sin palabras, él sabía que era aquello; y entonces como cada vez que se sorprendía hasta el límite su rostro adquirió la máscara que había perfeccionado durante años, la máscara de fría indiferencia que lo había mantenido vivo por dos décadas, aunque la verdad no era muy conciente de aquello.

Eso acojonó un poco al más joven, pero no había ido a la casa de los leones y salvado al mundo mágico por nada, asi que aunque Severus lo echara de allí iba a decir hasta la última palabra que había decidido decir, porque eso era lo que había estado pensando todos esos días, que rayos decir... y ningún momento era tan bueno como el ahora, así que a hablar.

- "Me... me sentí mal hace una semana y decidí ver a Poppy... porque trabajo con niños, no puedo enfermarme y enfermarlos a todos después tan alegremente... y entonces me preguntó mis síntomas, le dije que nauseas y mareos y me hizo varios análisis... y me preguntó... me preguntó... si me había ido a divertir por allí sin la protección adecuada. Merlin, juro que no le entendí hasta que me lo explicó con pelos y señales. Yo... ¡Yo no sabia que los magos varones podían!... podían... pero lo estoy, y es tuyo... ¡Pero no te estoy pidiendo dinero ni nada parecido!."- se aceleró el chico a aclarar, cada vez más nervioso por el mutismo del profesor- "Tengo dinero, mucho dinero... no necesito trabajar para vivir, trabajo para sentirme vivo que es diferente, pero tengo dinero."- aclarado ese punto pareció pensar que palabras usar a continuación, suspiró y siguió- "Y quiero seguir sintiéndome así, aquí por fin tengo un trabajo y un lugar al cual llamar hogar, dentro de un mundo en calma. No más Voldemort, no más mortífagos... no más nada."- paró un rato, otro suspiro- "Y estoy tan cansado de huir, no voy a huir más. Lo dije antes, soy un adulto... y voy a tener un... tendré un... hijo."- parecía que aún no se lo creía- "Y yo... no tuve padres, fue triste. Solo quiero... no voy a obligarte a nada Severus, no necesito dinero, no necesito que limpies mi reputación porque eso lo puedo hacer yo mismo y si a alguien no le parece que se vaya al cuerno. No... no voy a pedirte nada para mi, ni un apellido para quien viene... el mío le basta, a menos... si es que tu quieres..."- otra vez paro como para pensar un rato- "No tuve padres, no quiero quitarle a nadie el derecho de tener un padre... o un hijo, en el caso que quieras reconocerlo. Si, eso era lo que te iba a decir, en caso que quieras ser un padre entonces estará bien por mi, no te obligaré a nada ni te quitaré nada. Eso es todo."- terminó por fin mirando expectante al pocionista, quien no movió ni un músculo de la cara, ni un dedo... nada.

En algún lugar de su cerebro Severus registró el rostro desolado del muchacho justo antes de que éste se levantase y sin decir una palabra saliese del despacho, pero en serio que él no pudo hacer nada; aquel era su modo de reaccionar, y nunca había recibido una noticia de aquella magnitud así que no pudo controlar su reacción para nada. En realidad para cuando despertó de su estupor y se notó solo en el despacho no pudo evitar mirar al reloj colgado en la pared ¿las 9 de la noche?... donde se habían ido las últimas dos horas. Giró lentamente la vista hacia la superficie de su escritorio y contuvo el aliento. Un orbe ecográfico, él mismo había aprendido a usarlos para determinar el riesgo en el uso de determinadas pociones que podrían causar la muerte del feto y/o del mago o bruja embarazados en ciertos casos mientras llevaba en la universidad mágica la carrera para convertirse en profesor de Pociones y la mano nunca le había temblado para usarlos, pero ahora parecía que su cuerpo no le hacía mucho caso en general, manos incluídas, así que tardó un poco pero al final logró activar el orbe.

Jamás pensó en ver algo más hermoso... un feto, un hijo... su hijo. El aire como que no le entraba a los pulmones y mil pensamientos surcaron su mente, pero uno por sobre todos.

_*Tal vez... no es demasiado tarde para ser un padre...*_

Recién allí se dio cuenta que en algún momento se había puesto a llorar.

~.~.~.~.~.~

Al día siguiente Severus solo podía pensar en una cosa, hablar con Harry. Al momento siguiente de verlo cruzando un pasillo y esconderse tras una columna como un chiquillo, Severus se dio cuenta de algo importante... No tenía la más pajarera idea de que decirle a Harry, así que aún no podía hablar con él; sobretodo porque el pobre llevaba una cara de haber llorado toda la noche que a Severus le hizo nudos el estómago y porque no decirlo, también el corazón. Iba a tener que pensar muy bien como decir las cosas claras, tal y como Harry había hecho con el corazón en un puño para luego irse con solo el silencio como respuesta. De pronto Severus se sintió una basura.

Y tras semana y media de andar sintiéndose cada vez más basura y aún sin saber que decir el hombre ya andaba subiéndose por las paredes de las mazmorras. Pero que cobarde que había resultado ser por Merlín. Necesitaba un té de hierbas y lo necesitaba pero ya... y preparado en las cantidades exactas para que le sirviera de algo a sus nervios. Hora de ir a las cocinas, si... a la medianoche, una hora ideal pues nadie molestaba.

Así que cuando llegó a las cocinas se sorprendió de ver actividad en ella por lo que entró sigiloso tan solo para encontrarse a la razón de sus quebraderos de cabeza casi sollozándole encima a uno de los elfos quien negaba una y otra vez con determinación.

- "¿Pero no hay para hacer ni uno chiquitito? Por favor, necesito un cheesecake, solo un poquito, una probadita, del sabor que sea, eso no importa por favoooooor."- casi suplicaba el chico de rodillas.

- "Rinfi lo lamenta mucho profesor Potter señor, pero ya no quedan ingredientes para más. Rinfi ya apuntó para la próxima compra suficientes insumos para muchos cheesecake, pero a Rinfi le han dicho que no se compra hasta el fin de semana."

Potter parecía estar a punto de caer desmayado allí mismo, se sentó desganado en una silla y otro par de elfos llegaron con una jarra de leche y un par de frutas. Potter frunció la nariz.

- "El régimen alimenticio del profesor Potter dice que debe de tomar mucha leche señor."- argumentó el elfo que portaba la jarra de leche.

- "Me da cosa."- dijo sacudiéndose como por un escalofrío- "Yo quiero mi cheesecake."- se quejó inconsolable.

Y Snape decidió no ver más. Una idea y un recuerdo en su mente le daban la respuesta para poder entablar una conversación con Harry pronto... cheesecake, no podía creer que fuese el antojo de Harry.

Y al día siguiente Severus aprovechó que los viernes tenía un bloque de 4 horas libres seguidas para pedir permiso al director y hacer una rápida visita a Hogsmade, aunque esta vez su meta no era comprar ingredientes para pociones sino para una receta. Un cheesecake, uno que lo llenaba de recuerdos.

Hacía más de 30 años que su madre, una completa adicta a ese postre, le había enseñado a hacer cheesecake con cubierta de frutos del bosque, una suerte de combinación de varios tipos de moras y nueces variadas como decoración; más tras la muerte de ésta, Severus se había negado a tan siquiera volver a mirar dicho postre, mucho menos comerlo y peor aún prepararlo, pero nunca lo olvidó y ahora la memoria de aquella enseñanza le iba a brindar una oportunidad para aclararlo todo con el chico.

Y así esa noche, cerca de las 10 de la noche se dirigió con una bandeja pastelera cubierta al tercer piso, hacia la habitación de Potter para ser más precisos y tocando suavemente contuvo la respiración preguntándose por primera vez si no era una hora demasiado avanzada. Más cuando la puerta se abrió y Harry salió, todo despeinado, en pijama y con una pluma de escribir acomodada tras una oreja, dejó aquellos pensamientos atrás.

- "¿Severus?."- preguntó el otro un poco impactado y así como varios días atrás Harry había tomado valor y le había dicho a Severus lo que tenía que decir, éste último reunió el valor que pudo, levantó la bandeja y tratando de sonar lo más natural posible bajo las actuales circunstancias preguntó.

- "¿Puedo pasar?. Traje una oferta de paz, quisiera... quisiera que hablásemos."

- "¿Oferta de paz?."- preguntó Harry confundido.

Severus entonces levantó la tapa de la bandeja mostrando un pequeño cheesecake en su interior. A Harry se le iluminaron los ojos en un tris, y fue casi gracioso lo rápido que de pronto ambos estaban en el interior con la bandeja siendo depositada por Harry en la mesita de estar junto a un montón de pergaminos.

Era la primera vez que el pocionista entraba a las habitaciones personales de Harry y la verdad que estaban tan desordenadas como el mayor imaginó que estarían: el sofá lleno de papeles, muchos de ellos llenos de dibujos infantiles, un sillón arrimado hacia una mesita de centro y frente al sofá uno de esos muebles muggles modernos metálicos con más extraños aparatos muggles encima.

- "¿Que es eso?."- no pudo evitar preguntar señalando hacia aquel montón de aparatos.

- "Una TV con un reproductor de DVD y un equipo de sonido, lo último del mercado."- contestó Harry que pasaba con prisa con dirección a algún punto y tras lo cual regresó con cucharita, tenedor y cuchillo en mano casi atropellando al pocionista con tal de llegar a su destino: el postre, al cual le metió sin piedad la cucharita y se llevó un poco a la boca, gimiendo de placer de tal forma que a Severus casi se le hacen gelatina las piernas, pero Harry ni cuenta mientras suspiraba de contento.

- "¡Que rico!."- dijo con cara soñadora.

- "Era la receta de mi madre."- respondió Snape logrando tener de nuevo la atención del chico, que tras ese bocado se había olvidado de todo y de todos.

Severus caminó hacia donde se encontraba Harry y preguntó con humildad "¿Puedo?" señalando el espacio junto al ojiverde, queriendo saber si podía sentarse. Harry asintió, de pronto su atención en él. Severus carraspeó.

- "Lo siento. No, por favor déjame hablar... Lo siento mucho, siento haber demorado tanto en venir a hablar contigo, creo que debí de haberlo hecho la tarde que fuiste a mi despacho, pero francamente me dejaste impactado y tardé tiempo en reaccionar."

- "¿En serio?."- Harry se llevó otro bocado de postre a la boca.

- "Oh si, en serio. La verdad es que no sabía como... hablar contigo, aún me es difícil, pero ya se por lo menos que decir."

- "Oh..."

- "Quisiera... formar parte de la vida del bebé ¡Realmente quiero!."- si, eso quería decir sin duda- "Eso por supuesto, si es que aún soy bien recibido."

Al chico se le llenaron los ojos de lágrimas, la cucharita ahora vacía jugando en sus labios. Y entonces Potter con un asentimiento suave dijo que si, que aún era bien recibido.

- "Gracias."- murmuró Severus y pronto había demasiado silencio- "Entonces... ¿que interrumpí?."

- "¿Que?... ¡Oh! si, preparo mi clase de mañana, la película. Es que es el primer sábado del mes después de todo."

Severus alzó aquella ceja de siempre.

- "¿Película? ¿Sábado?."

- "Ah si, quedé con los de primero que les iba a pasar una película muggle el primer sábado de cada mes, esta seria la segunda, la primera fue 'X-men', fue un éxito ¡Los deje encantado! y sus trabajos fueron increíbles. Luego de cada una tienen una semana para hacer trabajos en relación a lo visto y tratan de clasificar la tecnología de la película como real o imaginaria, lo cual creo yo es importante... además ver películas con ellos es divertidísimo."- terminó sonriendo para luego emitir aquella sonrisita traviesa que hacia tanto Severus no escuchaba y mucho menos tenia idea de haber extrañado tanto.

- "Suena... interesante, por así decirlo."

- "Bien, voy a ver ahora la película de mañana para hacer el cuestionario. Quieres... ¿verla conmigo?. Tengo palomitas."

- "Suena interesante también."

- "¡Oh! te va a encantar. Se llama "The Kid" y salio el año pasado, con Bruce Willis... adoro a Bruce Willis, aunque aquí no hace te tipo duro sino todo lo contrario... bueno no tanto, en fin por lo menos estoy seguro de que los chicos van a aprender un montón sobre tecnología actual. Eeeer, deja y despejo un poco el sofá..."- Harry empezó a moverse y Severus se dedicó a observarlo.

- "Ya tienes un mes."- dijo de pronto y Harry lo miró sorprendido.

- "Ah... si, es cierto."

- "¿Malestares?. Comentaste algo sobre nauseas y mareos."

- "A veces."- respondió Harry un poco cohibido, tratando de terminar de despejarlo todo rápido.

- "Podría prepararte una poción antinauseas si quieres."

- "Seria genial."- respondió Harry realmente agradecido, Severus comenzó a ayudarlo a acomodar lo que faltaba.

- "¿Y antojos?. Además del cheesecake."

- "Algunos, a veces... me las arreglo."- Harry se encogió de hombros, Severus sonrió.

- "¿Te alimentas bien?. Escuché algo de que tienes problemas con la leche."

Harry se volvió sorprendido.

- "¡¿Quien te dijo?... un momento ¿como supiste del cheesecake?."

- "Ah, ah... un buen espía nunca revela sus fuentes. Entonces..."

- "Me da cosa tanta leche."- Harry frunció la nariz como aquella vez y Severus no pudo evitar sonreír un poco.

- "Veré que puedo hacer con eso... y ya... ya has comprado, tu sabes ¿cosas para el bebé?."

- "Oh... no, quise hace unos días pero..."

- "¿Pero?."

Harry calló, no podía decir que se deprimió tanto que no quiso salir y se quedó llorando.

- "Se me fue el tiempo..."- respondió evasivo y Severus lo notó pero no insistió acerca de ello- "Pero este domingo... ¿Quieres ir? ¿tienes tiempo?."

- "Me encantaría."- señaló Severus mientras ambos se sentaban en el sofá y Harry con palomitas, pergamino y pluma en mano, daba inicio a la película.

~.~.~.~.~.~

A partir de aquel momento, de pronto las cosas parecieron mejorar para los dos, o por lo menos así lo sentía Severus... hasta aquella mañana de Navidad en la cual llegó visita no deseada, por lo menos y una vez más para el pocionista.

Como siempre la mayoría de los alumnos habían ido por las fiestas a sus casas y los pocos que quedaban estaban comiendo junto a los profesores, entre los cuales por supuesto se encontraban Harry y el mismo Severus, quienes en ese mes no solo habían retomado su amistad sino que la habían profundizado, al punto que cada domingo ambos eran vistos un rato por Hogsmade juntos, donde Severus no solo ayudaba a Harry a elegir alguna nueva adquisición para el bebé sino que le ayudaba también a conseguir elementos para las clases de Estudios Muggles ¡Y hasta cargaba algunas de esas cosas hasta el castillo!. Y si nadie había sospechado del embarazo era porque Harry acostumbraba comprar TANTAS cosas increíblemente variadas para sus clases que cuando lo vieron eligiendo biberones, peluches y pañales junto al profesor mayor, más de uno se imaginó que era para alguna extraña y divertida clase más.

Y en cuanto a los antojos, al parecer se limitaban a cheesecakes y algún que otro dulcecillo muggle que Snape había podido conseguir o preparar sin dificultad; y como la única persona además de ellos dos que sabía del embarazo era la enfermera Pomfrey y ella no sabía que el otro padre era Severus (ni había preguntado siquiera, no era chismosa) pues nadie más sabía nada puesto que esa mujer era una tumba.

Así que volviendo a esa mañana mientras todos compartían el desayuno, con Harry tomando un enorme vaso de leche que le había preparado Severus en las cocinas previamente con un poco de miel y vainilla en las proporciones precisas que habían logrado que Harry tomase la leche sin chistar; con Severus observándolo a cada minuto y compartiendo una que otra palabra con alguno y muchas con Harry, y recordando el pequeño intercambio de regalos que ambos habían tenido la noche anterior donde Harry le había regalado, graciosamente sonrojado, una pijama luego de que Severus confesara en algún momento que no tenía alguna porque no las usaba para dormir y no había podido entonces quitarse de la mente la pregunta tras recibir dicho regalo ¿era acaso ese regalo una invitación a algo más?; con Dumbledore mirándolos entre confundido y divertido pues a todas luces allí pasaba algo que él no sabía del todo aún pero que pronto averiguaría; con los otros profesores y alumnos charlando y riendo bastante animados y por último con Remus Lupin con un aire preocupado que no había sido tomado en cuenta por nadie en realidad.

Se mordió el labio inferior nervioso entre uno y otro trago que le daba a su chocolate caliente... él y su bocota. La noche anterior había ido feliz a casa de Sirius, la cual de paso también era ahora su casa, y donde el animago lo esperaba con los brazos abiertos, un montón de besos y listo para celebrar las fiestas junto a su adorado lobito. Todo había sido perfecto: la cena íntima, el intercambio de regalos, el sexo... todo, hasta que en algún momento de la noche anterior Sirius había preguntado por Harry y Remus, medio adormilado en sus brazos, le había dicho que el chico parecía feliz, que se lo veía sano y que todo estaba perfecto.

- "¿Entonces porque no vino Moony?, extraño a Prongslet."

- "Ay Paddy."- Remus se giró entre los brazos de Sirius buscando una nueva posición para dormir- "Déjalo en paz, ya esta grande y tiene su propia vida. Además prometió venir a abrazarte para Año Nuevo ¿verdad?. Luego de que termine de corregir todo lo que tiene pendiente estará aquí."- suspiró buscando dormir, al parecer Sirius iba a dejar de quejarse.

Se equivocó.

- "Pero yo lo quiero aquiiiii."

Remus gruñó, tenía sueño.

- "Que lo dejes, tal vez las nauseas matutinas no lo dejan venir, que se yo... ya cállate."

Su dormido cerebro no lo dejó darse cuenta de inmediato de lo que había dicho, pero Sirius si por medio de una voz estrangulada.

- "¿Nauseas matutinas? ¿Que quieres decir con eso?."

A Remus se le abrieron los ojos de inmediato y comenzó a sudar frío.

- "¿Nauseas matutinas? ¿De que nauseas matutinas hablas Paddy?."

- "Tu dijiste..."- de pronto Sirius lo miraba serio, asustado, tenso. Bueno, tenía de todo el pobre hombre.

Remus tragó duro, ese había sido un horrible desliz. Su olfato se lo había hecho saber un par de semanas atrás y había buscado que Harry se lo confirmase de maneras sutiles, pero el chico no había soltado prenda ni había sido visto con otro hombre en modos románticos, así que Remus siendo Remus decidió esperar hasta que su ahijado putativo estuviese listo para anunciarle al mundo que un Potter venía en camino, posiblemente a una pareja de vida junto con esa noticia (de eso último no estaba tan seguro), y para él lo más importante: la oportunidad de ser abuelo. Pero eso si, se había prometido a si mismo no decirle ni una palabra a Sirius. vaya manera de fallarse.

- "¿Yo dije?."- repitió tontamente saliendo de a pocos de la cama.

- "Remus..."- voz de advertencia y el licántropo hizo lo único a lo que atinó en ese momento.

Salió corriendo, varita en mano, mientras invocaba su ropa en el camino. Por lo general se quedaba a lidiar con Sirius, pero había ocasiones como aquella en donde veía al animago casi echar chispas por los ojos en que sabía que desde un inicio no iba a poder con la situación, así que huyó como se dice con el rabo entre las patas. Y al llegar a su habitación hizo lo único que se le ocurrió, bloqueó la comunicación entre Grimauld Place y Hogwarts... *como si eso fuese a detener Sirius* pensó con desgano, y desgraciadamente no se equivocó.

Justo ya casi al final del desayuno se pudo escuchar de manera clara un fuerte chillido bastante conocido por Remus y Harry.

- "¿Buckbead?"- preguntó el ojiverde curioso al tiempo que Remus escondía el rostro entre sus manos.

Y antes de que Harry obtuviese respuesta alguna, Sirius Black entraba al gran comedor hecho un vendaval y con una cara de pocos amigos que daba miedo, justo directo hacia Harry.

- "¿Es cierto? ¿Estás embarazado?."- preguntó un tanto fuera de si al chico, y este cómicamente solo ladeó un poco la cabeza mirándolo con esos enormes ojos esmeralda mientras terminaba su vaso de leche. Todas las miradas de sorpresa cayeron sobre Harry exceptuando los dos pares de los que ya sabían.

- "Pues si."- respondió muy tranquilo y con un bonito bigote de leche adornando su labio superior. Las quijadas cayeron al suelo.

La verdad era que Harry no se hacía problemas, si no había dicho nada era porque simplemente nadie le había preguntado antes. Pero él había conversado ya con Severus y le había dejado en claro que aquello no iba a ser un secreto.

- "¿Secreto?. Señor Potter."- le había dicho con sorna, volviendo a llamarlo por el apellido solo en juego- "Dudo que pueda ser un secreto aún cuando quisiesemos; pronto va a parecer que se tragó una quaffle entera y sin masticar."

- "Cierto."- había respondido Harry cantarin, alzándose la túnica y metiendo un cojín del sofá donde ambos estaban sentados- "¿Que tal me veo?."

Severus no respondió, solo alzó una ceja y esgrimió un esbozo de sonrisa. No se atrevía a decirle que de pronto se veía precioso. Harry solo rió.

Y volviendo al presente.

- "¿Como que pues si?."- exigió Sirius cuando encontró la voz.

- "Que si estoy embarazado Paddy ¿Que no me lo acabas de preguntar?."

Sirius había esperado de todo: gritos, llantos, búsqueda de apoyo... no solo una simple aceptación.

- "Pero... pero... ¿Por qué no buscaste ayuda conmigo?."

Harry lo miró confundido.

- "No entiendo ¿Por qué iba a necesitar ayuda?."

- "¡Porque el otro padre te abandonó!."- bueno, esa era la conclusión a la que Sirius había llegado, es decir... Harry no le había presentado a nadie.

- "¿Lo hizo?."- preguntó a su vez Harry y la situación ya rayaba en la cómico.

- "¿No lo hizo?."- preguntó Remus bajito y es que por desgracia, había llegado a la misma conclusión de alguna manera.

Por su parte Severus, ya harto de todo aquello y bufando de exasperación decidió que ya era suficiente; así que limpiándose la boca, cerró los ojos, puso las palmas de las manos sobre la mesa, se puso de pie, abrió los ojos y con ese arrastre de palabras tan propio de él aclaró ignorando a Lupin.

- "No Black, no he abandonado a nadie; es más, siempre me he considerado bastante responsable. Ahora si nos disculpan."- instó a Harry a pararse, le susurró algo al oído que le prendió los ojos al chico como si tuviera lucecitas navideñas en ellos y ambos se fueron del comedor ignorando olímpicamente a la multitud en shock que dejaban tras de si. Y es que no, para Severus Snape su próxima paternidad tampoco tenía porque ser un secreto.

Fue dos horas después, cuando Harry y Severus iban a la mitad de una de las películas muggles de Harry, que había sido estrenada el 2000 y que Severus increíblemente consideraba muy interesante (una llamada El Tigre y El Dragón) mientras disfrutaban de unas palomitas y un pedazo del nuevo cheesecake que Severus le había susurrado a Harry, había sido preparado por el pocionista esa mañana y los esperaba en el tercer piso; que de pronto la puerta fue aporreada mientras Sirius gritaba a voz en cuello a Harry que lo dejase entrar.

Harry solo miró la puerta que era protegida, como todas las puertas en Hogwarts por un cuadro que seguramente estaba de muy mal humor en esos momentos, luego miró la pantalla, a Severus y finalmente su cheesecake. Estaba cómodo, abrigadito con una manta, con el cheesecake que andaba compartiendo con Severus a la mitad y no se quería levantar... frunció el ceño, suspiró, alzó una mano y la agitó. Un segundo después la puerta se abría dejando entrar a un furibundo Sirius con un exhausto Remus detrás.

- "¡TÚ!."- bramó Black colérico mientras señalaba a Snape acusador.

Remus por su parte solo se sentó en el pedazo libre de sofá que quedaba, que era justamente al lado de Severus y fijó su vista en el platito de postre compartido entre los otros dos.

- "Oh... cheesecake."- olfateó- "Huele bien ¿puedo?."

Severus, quien estaba ignorando olímpicamente a Black, le ofreció en una servilleta una tajadita a Remus, quien probó aquello complacido; y así mientras Sirius gritaba, Severus lo ignoraba y Remus comía; Harry quien también disfrutaba de su postre era el único que prestaba atención a Sirius (quien no dejaba de hablar) asintiéndo como niño chiquito cada vez que Sirius emitía un "¿Entiendes?" o un "¿Acaso no puedes verlo?" o algo parecido... y cuando por fin Sirius dejó de gritar, Severus lo siguió ignorando, Remus descansaba cobijado bajo la manta y la hora del almuerzo ya había pasado; de alguna manera Severus supo que su vida de nuevo acababa de girar de una manera inimaginable y que aún cuando le erizaba los vellos de la piel el incluir a Black en el paquete, entendió de pronto que de alguna manera inexplicable había sido quasi incorporado a aquella extraña familia.

Suspiró, quizás nunca era demasiado tarde para formar parte de alguna extraña clase de familia después de todo.

~.~.~.~.~.~

Y por supuesto, luego de las fiestas cuando todos los alumnos habían vuelto a clases, la noticia de que Harry Potter estaba embarazado y el otro padre era Severus Snape se regó como polvo al viento, y llegó hasta los lugares más recónditos del mundo mágico, haciéndole darse cuenta al pocionista que cuando pensó en el término familia no lo había hecho en las dimensiones adecuadas.

Un mes fue todo lo que tuvo de tranquilidad, si se le puede llamar tranquilidad a tener a un perro pulgoso y molesto sobre tu hombro mirándote mal cada que Black llegaba a Hogwarts, lo cual era desesperantemente seguido; así que cuando Harry entró a su tercer mes de embarazo de pronto las visitas comenzaron a caer.

Primero fueron los señores Weasley, donde Molly llegó además con un cargamento de roponcitos, zapatitos, guantecitos y cientos de cositas más hechas a mano para el bebé que aún no nacía, y estuvo toda una mañana y toda una tarde de domingo abrazando a Harry, preguntándole por sus síntomas, lloriqueando porque iba a ser abuela, regañando porque el chico no había acudido primero a ella y finalmente, para completo horror del pocionista, hasta abrazó un par de efusivas veces a Severus también. De suerte todo lo que hizo Arthur fue darle una palmadita en el hombro, aunque por supuesto el hecho de que su mujer sea siempre así de efusiva debía de tenerlo acostumbrado a ser más recatado.

Luego fue la señorita Granger, quien había llegado con su perro guardián... a quien también llamaba prometido y que las multitudes ovacionaban bajo el grito de ¡Krum! junto a ella, al igual que con un sinfín de textos sobre embarazo masculino, embarazo en general, crianza de los hijos y tantos libros más que Severus estaba seguro de que de pronto tenían suficiente para surtir toda un ala de la biblioteca solo con eso.

Luego de ella por lo menos casi todos los Weasley con sus respectivas familias, faltando solo el menor de los varones y el domador de dragones; al igual que los miembros de la Orden del Fénix y algún que otro ex-compañero de clases también cayeron con abrazos, consejos, miradas incrédulas y demás idioteces. Y si con eso fuera poco, para inicios de Febrero encima de todo había llegado Lucius Malfoy dispuesto a joderlo un rato.

- "¿Como es que viviendo en la misma cuidad que tu, mi querido amigo... padrino de mi primogénito, me vengo a enterar por dicho primogénito, quien por cierto se encuentra al otro lado de Europa, que vas a ser padre?."- le preguntó una tarde ni bien le había abierto la puerta al Malfoy mayor, a manera de sarcástico saludo.

- "Un placer verte también Lucius, me honra tu visita."- casi gruñó el oscuro profesor, quien como todos los viernes por la tarde luego de terminadas sus clases solo quería llegar a cierta habitación del tercer piso para ver al, cada vez más embarazado, padre de su futuro hijo- "Me alegra escuchar que sigues en comunicación con Draco a pesar del disgusto que te causo al rechazar el puesto que le ofreciste en tus empresas para perseguir su sueño de ser un experto en dragones. Dale mis saludos la próxima vez que se hablen."

El patriarca de los Malfoy enarcó una ceja no muy feliz. Eso había sido una estocada directa a su orgullo y aquello no era algo muy común en Severus.

- "¿Y esas ganas tan desesperadas de librarte de mi, mi querido amigo? ¿Acaso interrumpo tus planes para la noche? ¿piensas ir a visitar al, y debo decir que casi me es imposible decirlo y creer lo que yo mismo digo pero aquí va, padre de tu hijo no nato, el ya conocido por todos salvador del Mundo Mágico, el señor Potter?."

Severus solo suspiró mirando al techo, la vida no era justa ¿que era lo que tenía que hacer un hombre para poder ir a pasar una feliz noche corrigiendo pergaminos junto al amigo que estaba por darle un hijo?. Porque Harry era su amigo, uno muy especial por cierto.

- "Si tienes una idea de lo que quiero, entonces para que preguntas."- dijo el otro en tono resignado y un algo extra que el mismo Severus no se dio cuenta que mostraba. Y todo el sarcasmo se borró de un plumazo de la actitud de Malfoy.

- "No puedo creerlo, va en serio."

- "¿A que te refieres?."

- "Tú, a ti Severus. Vas en serio con Potter... no puedo creerlo ¿te enamoraste?. Merlín ¡Estás enamorado!."- exclamó necesitando sentarse y no fue el único, de pronto Severus también lo necesito.

Esa noche Severus tuvo una charla de sinceramiento con Lucius, una que ni se imaginaba que necesitaba pero allí estaba, la necesitaba y le hizo darse cuenta de algunas cosas que hasta ese momento ni siquiera había tomado en cuenta. Así que para cuando volvió a encontrarse con Harry al día siguiente ya terminadas las clases, luego de pedir las disculpas del caso las cuales según Harry no eran necesarias y charlar un rato, notó lo que hasta entonces no había notado del todo. Como aquella sonrisilla traviesa se le había vuelto más indispensable que el aire para vivir, como adoraba el brillo en aquellos ojos verde esmeralda, lo mucho que se moría por compartir su día a día con aquel joven y por sobre todo, cuanto quería volver a besar esos labios.

Harry se quejó.

- "¿Algún malestar? ¿Mareos? ¿Nauseas de nuevo?."

- "No, esa esta controlado gracias a las pociones. Son los pies, me están matando... se me hinchan horrible a veces, pero es parte del paquete del embarazo según los libros."- se quejó desesperanzado, iba a tener que soportar eso por otros cinco y algo meses mas al parecer.

- "Dame esos libros, te acompaño hasta tu cuarto."

- "Hmmm, que galante."- sonrió una vez más travieso Harry y esta vez Severus si aceptó que las piernas positivamente se le hacían gelatina.

Llegaron a los aposentos de Harry y ambos entraron, tras lo cual mientras Severus ponía todo sobre la mesita de centro, pues Harry optó por tirarse sobre el sofá deseando quedarse allí todo el resto del día, no esperando nada más. Por eso grande fue su sorpresa al sentir que alguien le quitaba los botines y los calcetines, y al ver lo que pasaba encontró con que Severus comenzaba a hacerle un masaje. Un muy delicioso y relajante masaje.

No dijo nada, optó por tan solo dejarse hacer mientras el otro continuaba con su tarea, casi hasta quedarse dormido; y hubiese sido así de no ser por los inesperados visitantes.

- "¡Harry, te vamos a llevar a pasear a ti y a miniprongs!."- gritó emocionado Sirius ni bien abrió la puerta de los aposentos de Harry, puesto que luego de hacer escándalo para entrar cerca de 5 o 6 veces el chico tuvo que darle la contraseña para evitar que los demás profesores con aposentos en la tercera planta se anduviesen quejando. Por supuesto Remus venía detrás de éste. Sirius miró la escena y se quedó petrificado ante lo que veía- "¡¿Que demonios haces con tus manotas encima de Harry, Snivellus?."- chilló entonces, y es que a pesar de todo Sirius no se hacía a la idea de que ese ser pudiese tener algo que ver con su pequeño y dulce ahijado. Además de que era la primera vez que los veía tan... íntimos.

Severus por su parte crispó una ceja, ese perro lo iba a matar de un ataque al hígado. Decidió ver si traumatizándolo de por vida se lo quitaba de encima.

- "Hice más que solo 'ponerle las manos encima' para embarazarlo ¿sabes?, así que deja de joder perro y cierra la boca."

Harry miró impactado un momento al pocionista, pero pronto emitía aquella sonrisita traviesa ante lo escuchado; mientras que Remus solo suspiraba al ver a Sirius al borde del colapso nervioso.

- "Harry ¿te apetece salir a pasear?."- preguntó Remus al evaluar la escena, a él no le gustaría salir a ningún lado si estuviese tan cómodo como suponía se encontraba Harry.

- "Noooo... me duelen los pies Moony, mejor me quedo ¿Ya te vas a Grimauld Place con Paddy?."

- "Justamente, pero él insistió en venir a verte. Entonces te veo el lunes ¿si?."- suspiró mirando a Sirius y comenzó a jalarlo de una mano, y este aun con la mirada perdida se dejó llevar- "Vamos Siri, iremos por Red Flu desde mis aposentos, apura."- y ambos desaparecieron tras el cuadro que cuidaba los aposentos del ojiverde.

- "Así que... hicimos más que solo un masaje."- dijo divertido Harry poco después de que el otro profesor reanudara el masaje.

- "Mmm... creí que eso había sido obvio, señor Potter."

Harry solo volvió a reír para luego poner una mirada medio soñadora.

- "Si tan solo recordase un poquito más tal vez podría corroborarlo."

Severus paró un rato, una idea fija en su mente desde la noche anterior se hacía cada vez más fuerte. Dejó los pies de Harry de lado, se levantó de donde estaba sentado, se dirigió hacia donde Harry tenía apoyada la cabeza, se inclinó y deposito, para completa sorpresa del ojiverde, un dulce pero profundo beso en sus labios que tardó en cortar. Luego miró a Harry con un extraño brilló en aquellos ojos negros y suavemente replicó.

- "Tal vez con eso puedas refrescar un poco la memoria."

- "Tal... vez..."- contestó Harry un poco alucinado y Severus se esperanzó, porque eso podía ser cualquier cosa menos un rechazo.

Se sentó al lado de Harry en un pedacito libre de sofá y con una mano acarició la cada vez más crecida barriguita. Había deseado hacer aquello desde que ésta comenzase a mostrarse, se arriesgó a dar un paso más con la mirada fija en la pancita.

- "Harry, el 14... ¿te gustaría ser mi Valentin?."- esta bien, eso había sido bastante trillado y demasiado cursi para su personalidad, pero por increíble que pareciese lo había sentido por completo correcto.

Miró el rostro de Harry, estaba arrebolado, impactado y... ¿feliz?. Brillaba como Severus nunca había visto brillar a nadie.

- "Me... encantaría."- respondió el chico lentamente, como si estuviese volviendo de la nube siete y Severus sonrió.

Ese día Severus Snape había subido de nivel, y es que al parecer nunca era demasiado tarde para empezar a cortejar a alguien... aún cuando ya hubieses embarazado a ese alguien previamente.

~.~.~.~.~.~

De allí en adelante las cosas fueron simplemente mejorando, a veces un poquito rápido y la mayoría de veces bastante lento. Como la primera vez que Severus se quedó a dormir en la cama de Harry, aún cuando no llegase a pasar nada. El chico no se había estado sintiendo bien los últimos días y a veces dormía intranquilo y otras ni dormía. Ese día Severus estrenó la pijama que le regalase Harry, y para deleite de ambos durmió al chico entre besos y arrullos justo en medio de sus brazos. A partir de ese día Snape casi sentía antipatía ante la idea de dormir en su ahora enorme y fría cama, y también tuvo que comprarse un par de pijamas más pues con una no bastaba.

Los abrazos y los besos se volvieron cosa de todos los días, por lo menos en privado, así como los masajes en pies y espalda. Harry se sentía en el cielo y Severus no se quejaba, y aunque aún les faltaba mucho para llegar a intimar como la noche del 'Incidente de Halloween' como ahora también Harry llamaba a aquella noche entre sonrisas, por lo menos se iban conociendo de a pocos y se iban tomando cada vez más confianza para decirse las cosas a la cara... no todas agradables o fáciles de hablar, pero igual eran avances.

Como la vez que Severus decidió por fin enfrentar a Harry ante la manera que el chico escondía su potencial mágico real. Severus no entendía del todo porque y su naturaleza inquisitiva lo empujaba a querer saber. Esa fue una tarde dura para ambos, pero finalmente Harry se decidió a hablar; después de todo en su fuero interno Harry había decidido que quería a Severus de una forma permanente en su vida y ello conllevaba a que el tema debía de ser tratado.

Entonces Harry se sinceró con el pocionista, le recordó el autoexilio al que se sometió luego de derrotar a Voldemort y le confesó que lo hizo por miedo a su propio potencial en un inicio, luego por miedo también pero a ser temido por la sociedad mágica y luego excluido, o peor aún temido y luego controlado de alguna manera. Él no quería ser un arma, no más nunca más; ni quería ser encerrado, glorificado, temido o idolatrado. Por eso se fue al mundo muggle, quería ser alguien común, formar una familia de manera común y vivir una vida común... por lo menos lo más común que pudiese ser la vida para un mago, porque luego de 3 años fuera del Mundo Mágico también se dio cuenta que no quería vivir fuera de éste.

- "Pero Harry ¿que nivel mágico posees que pueda hacerte pensar que la sociedad seria capaz de tanto?. Te he visto hacer magia sin varita y admito que es sorprendente, pero también he visto a Dumbledore cambiar la decoración de una habitación con solo palmear las manos ¿acaso es para tanto?."- preguntó Snape un tanto mortificado puesto que si bien Harry había hecho algunas demostraciones de magia en su presencia, solo habían sido cuando ambos se encontraban solos y ninguna tan imponente como la que viese aquella noche de Octubre en el salón de Estudios Muggles.

- "Oh... no quieres saberlo, créeme."

Severus calló entonces, conciente de que fuera cual fuese la decisión e Harry iba a respetarla, decidió tratar de aligerar el ambiente un poco entonces.

- "Entonces ¿Profesor de Estudios Muggles fue lo mejor que se te ocurrió para regresar?. Es decir, ya se que querias 'sociabilizar' y todo pero..."- Harry tuvo la gracia de ruborizarse.

- "Que puedo decir ¿que mago con un potencial mágico decente se metería a enseñar Estudios Muggles?... juro por Merlín que fue algo así como un milagro en cuanto el director me lo comentó. Llevaba un mes de haber terminado mis cursos en la Universidad y creo que hasta asusté un poco a Dumbledore cuando casi le salto encima suplicándole el puesto. Todo lo que vi era una oportunidad de volver a casa."- terminó de decir con la voz un poco entrecortada, Severus entonces lo abrazó hundiendo el rostro en el nido de pájaros que Harry llamaba cabello.

- "Pues ya estas en casa Harry y el cielo sabe que no te pienso dejar ir a ningún lugar más."

- "¿En serio? ¿me lo prometes?."

- "Te lo juro... con el corazón. Lo único que no te puedo prometer es una vida común... nunca he tenido una y no se como hacer para tenerla, ni siquiera estamos formando una familia muy común que digamos. Primero el niño, luego la relación... creo que lo común me supera Harry."

Harry entonces por fin sonrió.

- "Entonces creo que estoy con la persona correcta, desgraciadamente lo común también me supera y por mucho."- y le sacó la lengua.

Esa fue la primera noche que ambos llegaron a un poquito más que besos y caricias suaves, y ambos se sintieron felices por ello.

Eran mediados de Abril y Harry andaba casi por el sexto mes.

~.~.~.~.~.~

Para inicios de Mayo, Harry estaba con más antojos y achaques que nunca y sin embargo nadie vio a Snape quejarse ni una vez. Así que Joshua Seastars decidió quitarse una espinita que tenía clavada desde que supo del embarazo de su profesor favorito.

Solicitó un día una reunión con su jefe de casa, y esperando por todos los grandes magos antiguos que Snape no lo hechizase luego de lo que le iba a preguntar, reunió en su pechito de 11 años ese valor Gryffindor que el profesor Harry juraba que todos tenían dentro perteneciesen a la casa que perteneciesen y asistió a la reunión esperada.

- "Buenas tardes señor Seastars, tome asiento por favor. ¿En que puedo ayudarlo?."

El niño miró a su profesor largamente, aspiró profundo y luego preguntó a bocajarro.

- "Profesor ¿usted y el profesor Harry son novios?."

Snape por supuesto no se esperaba aquella pregunta, asi que quedó estático de la sorpresa por un momento ¿habría escuchado mal?. Preguntó por si acaso.

- "Disculpe señor Seastars pero ¿a que se debe esa pregunta?."

El niño se removió un poco incómodo, pero decidió no olvidar el coraje Gryff que tanto trabajo le había costado.

- "Es que el bebé del profesor Harry es de usted, y le pregunté a mi papá y él me dijo que tener un bebé con alguien no quiere decir que esas personas son novios. Y yo nunca he visto que usted y el profesor Harry se den un beso ni siquiera, y yo quiero mucho al profesor Harry, y si usted no es su novio entonces le podré pedir a mi papá que se case con el profesor Harry para que así el profesor Harry sea mi papá y hasta podría tener un nuevo hermanito. Pero si usted y el profesor Harry son novios entonces no se va a poder."

¡¿Casarse?. Merlín, hasta ese instante aquella palabra ni siquiera había pasado por su mente. Snape aspiró hondo también intentando tranquilizarse. Miró al muchachito frente a él.

- "Me temo, en ese caso señor Seastars, que tengo que darle malas noticias. El profesor Potter y yo si somos novios, así que tendrá que olvidar sus planes."

- "Oooh... bueno. ¿Profesor? no le diga por favor al profesor Harry, no quiero que se moleste conmigo."

- "Pierda cuidado señor Seastars, no le diré nada."- ¡y un cuerno que fuese a decir palabra alguna!,

Pero la verdad era que, luego de aquella reunión, a Severus le quedaron muchas cosas revoloteando por la cabeza.

Aunque no tuvo mucho tiempo para pensar en ello. A la semana siguiente se dio una alerta de dragones y todo se puso bastante tenso. Al parecer casi una veintena de dragones Colacuerno Húngaros que andaban en una inusual y compacta manada habían sido vistos por la zona y ahora salir a los jardines ya no era tan seguro para nadie, los entrenamientos y partidos de Quiddicht habían sido suspendidos de manera indefinida y todos los profesores andaban preocupadísimos por los alumnos.

Por supuesto el Ministerio de Magia envió en un abrir y cerrar de ojos a uno de los grupos encargados de capturar a aquellas bestias, y para sorpresa de todos traía varias caras conocidas.

- "¡Ron! ¡Charlie!."- exclamó un embarazadísimo Harry mientras hacía amago de tratar de abrazar a sus amigos, y en el caso de Ron casi hermano.

- "¡Harry, hombre te ves... bueno..."- Ron no sabía que decir. Sabía que Harry estaba embarazado, pero de saberlo a verlo eran dos cosas distintas, de pronto no tenía palabras. Alguien le ayudo.

- "Como que se hubiese tragado uno de esos globos estáticos muggles. ¿Como cabes por las puertas Potter?."

- "Malfoy..."- lo regañó Ron y Harry solo tuvo que sonreír.

- "Es globo aerostático Malfoy, y también me da gusto verte."

El rubio solo se encogió de hombros mientras esbozaba una de sus típicas sonrisas de superioridad.

- "Así que esa fue la obra de mi padrino. No se si felicitarlo o darle mis condolencias."

- "¡Draco!."- regañó de nuevo Ron, pero a Harry todo eso la verdad solo le hacia mucha gracia.

- "Puedes preguntarle por ti mismo, esta en la sala de profesores la cual sigue en el mismo lugar de siempre."

Y Malfoy fue dejando a los Weasley restantes intercambiando pedazos de vida con el profesor de Estudios Muggles.

La búsqueda de los dragones duró dos largas y angustiosas semanas, pero por fin los últimos días todo el grupo de expertos en dragones logró un avance significativo decidiendo ir con todo para capturarlos el último fin de semana de ese mes. Tanto los Malfoy como los Weasley, además de Sirius y Remus fueron ese fin de semana a despedir a sus respectivos retoños (en el caso de los merodeadores más que nada por los Weasley), y es que lo más seguro era que luego de capturar a los dragones los chicos volviesen a su base en Rumania de inmediato. Coincidentemente ese sábado, porque era sábado también, fue el día en que Snape decidió hacer una de sus usuales rondas de entrevistas con padres Slytherin para mostrar los avances de sus hijos, y como era tarde ya la mayoría se había marchado quedando aún unos cuantos padres con sus pequeñas serpientes en los jardines junto a varios de los profesores, entre ellos el mismo Snape quien había dejado a Harry durmiendo en su cama en el tercer piso puesto que el joven profesor cada día estaba más cansado.

No habían pasado ni 30 minutos desde que el grupo buscadragones se había marchado cuando de pronto un rugido se escuchó a la lejanía y vieron a varios magos volando en escoba a toda velocidad por sobre el Bosque Prohibido. Pronto supieron la razón, la manada de dragones se dirigía hacia Hogwarts, de donde el olor de carne joven y fresca de los estudiantes había suscitado el interés de las hambrientas bestias, la imagen que brindaban volando hacia el colegio a toda velocidad era aterradora.

Los pocos chicos en los jardines comenzaron a correr despavoridos, los adultos presentes comenzaron a extender hechizos de protección por todas partes y el caos comenzó a cundir. Pronto los dos magos en escobas que estaban volando a toda velocidad y haciendo señas se dejaron notar, eran Charlie Weasley y Draco Malfoy. Los padres de estos dos chicos entraron en pánico.

- "¡Quítense rápido. entren al castillo!."- se escuchó la voz de Charlie gracias a un _Sonorus._

Un niño de primero, aterrado se cayó y ya no encontró las fuerzas para levantarse y seguir corriendo. Los dos magos notaron eso y no dudaron en dirigir sus escobas hacia el chiquillo quien estaba lívido mientras veía a los dragones acercándose. Aumentaron la velocidad, Charlie siendo el más cercano logró llegar al niño pero supo que no iba a poder hacer más, lo abrazó cubriéndolo con su cuerpo. Draco observando aquello hizo lo que nunca nadie pensó verlo hacer. Detuvo la escoba a apenas unos 5 metros de Charlie y el niño dirigiendo su varita hacia la embravecida manada, trataría de darle tiempo al pelirrojo de salvar al pequeño... pero solo porque el niño era un Slytherin se dijo a si mismo como para darse valor, creyendo que aquellos serían sus últimos minutos de vida.

Todo entonces paso tan rápido, fue como una exhalación en un sueño. De pronto un momento Charlie estaba solo con el niño entre sus brazos y al segundo siguiente una túnica le hacia cosquillas en el rostro el cual levantó solo para ver a ¿Harry?... pero de donde había salido, no lo había visto ni medianamente cerca en ningún momento. Lo vio levantar el brazo derecho con la palma extendida y mirar directamente a donde Malfoy, varita en mano, estaba a punto de ser embestido por el primer dragón, el más grande, al parecer el macho alfa. Lo vio mover los labios, y aunque no escuchó ningún sonido salir de estos pudo leer lo que decía de una manera increíblemente rápida.

_Petrificus totalus_

Y de pronto una especie de onda de choque atravesó los cielos, y la veintena de dragones cayó del cielo al suelo con sonidos huecos, como estatuas sin vida que sin embargo mostraban miradas furiosas gracias a los ojos que eran lo único que se movía. Pero era imposible, hacían falta dos docenas de magos lanzando un _Stupefy_ a la vez para noquear a un solo dragón, Harry no podía haber hechizado a tantos dragones de esa manera y sin varita ¿o si?.

Y no era el único en ese estado. Malfoy creyó desmayarse allí mismo, ni siquiera supo como llegó al suelo solo que llegó y miró hacia el enorme dragón que había tenido sus fauces a 20 cm. de su rostro. Un nuevo mago en escoba apareció en escena, Ron Weasley había surcado los cielos como un loco tratando de llegar a tiempo aun cuando su cerebro le decía que no lo iba a lograr y cuando llegó al lado del rubio todo lo que pudo hacer fue saltar de la escoba, encerrarlo en un abrazo de oso grizzly y llenarle el rostro conmocionado de besos mientras que las lágrimas salían a borbotones de sus ojos.

- "Draco... Draco. No vuelvas a hacerme eso amor, ¿no sabes que no puedo vivir sin ti? Nunca, nunca me lo hagas de nuevo."- repetía una y otra vez entre besos y más besos mientras lo abrazaba como si nunca fuese a dejarlo ir, completamente ajeno a todos los demás.

Entonces sucedió que la gente estaba dividida entre que hacer. El niño, que no era otro que Joshua Seastars miraba sin dar crédito a lo que veía aún entre los brazos del pelirrojo, en tanto que el padre del niño, recuperándose del quasi infarto cardiaco prematuro corrió para abrazar a su hijo, al cual casi perdía de nuevo y una vez más había sido salvado por alguien que no era él. Abrazó al niño deshaciéndose en agradecimientos hacia el pelirrojo.

Los Weasley y los Malfoy no estaban muy seguros de que hacer, si reír, llorar, ambas cosas, gritar o que. Finalmente Molly y Lucius tomaron la batuta yendo a abrazar a sus hijos y preguntando que rayos pasaba entre esos dos para que de pronto Ronald Weasley hiciese aquella clase de demostración cuando en las dos semanas que llevaban allí no había dado ni un indicio, y se quedaron enfrascados en ello. El nuevo shock llegó cuando Charlie, bastante cohibido ante tanto agradecimiento por parte del padre del niño, les dijo a ambos padres que parasen la perorata, que Draco y Ron andaban enlazados en matrimonio desde hacia ya cinco meses y que tenían todo el derecho de abrazarse si querian. Allí una nueva bomba estalló.

En tanto el resto... no podía despegar los ojos de Harry Potter. Sirius hizo amago de querer moverse, pero no le obedecían las piernas y lo mismo sucedía con Remus, los estudiantes y profesores miraban sin dar aún crédito a sus ojos, Dumbledore entre estos... y Severus. Severus miró entonces directo a Harry, las palabras de aquella conversación de pronto bailando en su mente "Oh... no quieres saberlo, créeme." había sido la triste contestación de su Harry al final, ese mismo Harry que ahora lo miraba de reojo con un tinte de desolación en esas esmeraldas que eran como espejos de su alma. Suspiró, ya sabía lo que tenía que hacer, en más de un sentido.

No se movió de su punto en el jardín, pero borró la expresión de su rostro y recomponiéndose todo lo que pudo dijo, para completa incredulidad de los presentes.

- "Que bueno que ya se levantó señor Potter, tengo un cheesecake esperando por usted desde la mañana en mi despacho y pensé que iba a echarse a perder."

Si, más de uno lo miraba como si estuviese loco, hasta Dumbledore. Pero eso no le importaba, lo único que importaba era como la mirada desolada de Harry cambiaba a una sorprendida y pasaba luego a una agradecida.

- "¡¿Que estas loco Snivellus? ¡¿Como se te ocurre decir...?"- pero Sirius no pudo continuar, un ¡Yay! lo interrumpió.

- "¡Siiiiii! ¡Cheesecake!."- Harry alzó los brazos como un niñito y con panza y todo comenzó a dar saltitos en dirección a Severus mientras repetia- "¡Cheesecake! ¡Cheesecake! ¡Cheesecake!"- para de pronto parar a la altura de Dumbledore, que estaba a mitad de camino hacia Severus, en quien se apoyó y comenzó a quejarse- "Ay!, me cansé... ay la espalda, la panza... tengo los pies hinchados. Un ratito."- inhaló y exhaló un par de veces y luego retomó su trotecito alegre gritando un gran y largo "¡Cheesecake!" en el camino para finalizar con un "Wiiiiii" hasta que llegó a Severus, quien lo recibió abrazándolo fuerte contra su cuerpo y hundió un rato el rostro en aquel cabello alocado tratando de controlar el miedo que lo había inundado hacia unos pocos minutos.

- "Así que quiere su cheesecake y por lo visto esta hambriento señor Potter. En ese caso, que te parece también una jarra de leche con miel y vainilla, tal y como yo te la preparo Harry."

Harry le movió las pestañas juguetón y empezando a caminar con dirección al castillo simplemente dijo.

- "Me parece que me das el cielo. ¡Ooooh! me muero por ese cheesecake."

Y una vez en las mazmorras Snape por fin pudo comerse a Harry a besos por un rato, abrazarlo y asegurarse que todo estaba bien. Y le propuso a su pareja un baño antes de comer el postre... un baño juntos, algo que nunca antes habían hecho.

Y sucedió lo más increíble mientras, desnudos en la tina y con Severus masajeando la barriga grande y un poquito más abajo también. Le pidió a Harry.

- "Cásate conmigo. Por favor."- y es que ya no podía vivir sin él, y lo sucedido en los jardines solo le había demostrado cuan cierto era aquello.

Harry lo miró sorprendido, cerró los ojos y en lugar del típico "Si" o "Acepto" o "Claro" o cualquier otro tipo de aceptación, contesto con otra pregunta.

- "¿Mañana?."

Severus lo miró alucinado, pero entonces pensó ¿para que esperar más?, ya se habían saltado la luna de miel, lo cual era obvio para todos y de todas maneras lo que había entre ellos no seguía de ninguna manera los cánones normales de ningún tipo.

- "Mejor en una semana, así aprovechamos sábado por la tarde y domingo para nosotros. Y ve diciéndole al perro de tu padrino que no te pienso compartir con él ninguno de esos días."

Harry solo sonrió encantado.

~.~.~.~.~.~

Y de pronto todo pareció terminar de encajar. Ambos se mudaron a los aposentos de Harry al final y los de las mazmorras quedaron como un gran estudio para Severus y también como su despacho en caso de asuntos escolares. Luego de eso Severus buscó dar una explicación lógica a lo acontecido achacándoselo todo a las hormonas del embarazo y argumentando que Harry había quedado drenado luego de aquel despliegue, probablemente hasta después del parto. Harry solo sonrió cuando Severus le contó que todo el mundo había aceptado su explicación mientras con el simple movimiento de un dedo cambiaba una y otra vez el color del cuarto del bebé hasta que ambos se decidieron por un celeste bebé. Después de todo ya sabían que venía en camino un niño.

La boda efectivamente se llevó a cabo el sábado siguiente, y cuando alguien le preguntó a Harry que porque no esperaba hasta poder lucir bien para la noche de bodas él solo respondió.

- "Ya nos saltamos la noche de bodas y la verdad dudo que a Severus le importe si voy en túnica de gala o en pijamas, así que mientras que encuentre algo decente que me quede no veo para que tengo que esperar. Además... no es como si me lo hubiese propuesto de un día para el otro, nosotros llevamos las cosas a nuestro ritmo y no estamos pidiendo permiso, solo estamos avisando."

Nadie más comentó nada, aunque claro aquello podía deberse a que Sirius seguía desmayado aún media hora después de que Harry anunciara su prontísima boda y Remus estaba demasiado ocupado tratando de hacerlo despertar como fuese, los _Enervate _no habían servido de nada.

Y finalmente un par de semanas después de la boda, justo para el tercer domingo del mes, el 16 de Junio, día en que cierto embarazado le pedía un cheesecake extragrande por el día del padre a su nuevo esposo, los dolores de parto se presentaron y el día terminó siendo un nuevo caos. Un maravilloso caos cuyo resultado fue un precioso niñito rosadito y de cabellos negros que Severus Snape cargaba con devoción.

- "Es... perfecto."- susurró mirando al niño- "Creo que necesita un nombre... Merlín, ni siquiera hemos pensado en uno."

- "Yo tengo uno."- replicó un cansado y algo ofendido Harry- "Se va a llamar Shawn."

- "¿Shawn?."

- "¡Claro! S de Severus, H de Harry, A de alguien porque es alguien que vino y N de nadie porque nadie tiene derecho a meterse entre lo que tenemos aqui excepto tu y yo."

- "Oh... ¿Y la W?."

- "Ah!, por lo más importante... W por el Whisky de Fuego, no se puede olvidar el Whisky de Fuego."

Y Severus decidió no replicar ante eso mientras un brillo divertido se encendía en sus negros ojos.

Y si el alguna vez adusto profesor de pociones pensó que aquello era el final de la ruleta rusa en que se había convertido su vida pues se equivocó, ese día fue solo el inicio de una nueva ruleta que recién comenzaba a girar haciendo que su vida estuviese destinada a un sin fin de emociones y experiencias nuevas para las que nunca era demasiado tarde en realidad.

******Fin del Flash Back******

Y allí andaba 7 años después de aquel día y casi 8 desde que toda esa locura interminable comenzase. Era domingo, 21 de Junio del 2009 y se daba un nuevo día del padre. Shawn hacia tan solo 5 días había cumplido siete. Harry aún era el profesor de Estudios Muggles, actualmente curso obligatorio porque no había un solo alumno hoy en día que no decidiese tomar el curso, y Severus seguía siendo el profesor de Pociones, el jefe de la casa de las serpientes y como adición el actual subdirector de Hogwarts ya que Albus se había retirado y había dejado a Minerva en su lugar.

Harry había salido bien temprano esa mañana a solo sabe Merlín que y Severus se había quedado con Shawn, quien le había pedido a su papá un paseo por Hogsmade bien chiquitito mientras su papi volvía. Y Severus, que nunca le negaba nada a su retoñito, tampoco en ese momento le pudo decir que no en especial porque le hacia ojitos con esas esmeralditas verdes que se gastaba y lo tenían bien comprado.

Habían salido a pasear por la cuidad mágica, eso si por solo media hora y únicamente al parque preferido del niño, cuando se encontraron con un cuadro no muy feliz. Cerca del campo de Quidditch del lugar habían visto una bolsa de tela y Shawn curioso se había acercado a ver a pesar de la advertencia de su padre, pero es que el niño tenía más de Harry que de Severus y no podía con su propia curiosidad. En el interior habían encontrado un perrito negro de apenas unos pocos días de nacido al parecer abandonado a su suerte por alguna mala persona. Y de milagro aún estaba vivo. Shawn había rogado a su papá para que lo salvaran, porque hasta el complejo de héroe le había sacado a Harry, que de Snape solo llevaba el apellido y una vez más Severus claudicó.

Se sacó la túnica, envolvió al perrito y se encaminó al castillo junto a su hijo mientras le advertía que no pensaba mover un dedo por el pulgosito entre sus brazos, y entonces el niño le había sacado aquella frase que lo había llevado directo al baúl de los recuerdos. Y de pronto allí estaban los dos frente al cuadro que cuidaba sus aposentos, entrando mientras aún discutían las nuevas responsabilidades del niño como nuevo 'papá' del perrito.

- "¡Al fin llegan! los busqué en cuanto llegué y no los encontré ¡Pensé que me iba a tener que comer el cheesecake del día del padre yo solito!."

- "¡No!."- se preocupó el más chiquito y Harry no pudo más que sonreír travieso como siempre.

Más pronto se dio cuenta de la naricita húmeda y pequeñita que sobresalía de la túnica hecha bolita en los brazos de su esposo.

- "¿Y eso?."- preguntó tomando el paquetito en brazos mientras su hijo le contaba todo y le subrayaba su recién adquirida paternidad.

- "Wow! ¡Si es igualito a Padfoot! Así que te llamaras Paddy Jr."- declaró feliz Harry, entre los vítores de aceptación de Shawn y la cara de resignación de Severus- "Y sabías Shawn que los bebés vienen con un pan bajo el brazo según los muggles."

Shawn negó, además no recordaba ningún pan en la bolsa con Paddy Jr.

- "Mmm... pues yo creo que los perritos bebés vienen con otra cosa."

- "¿Que cosa papi?."

- "Buenas noticias."- dijo enigmático mientras dejaba a Paddy sobre un sillón, sacaba algo del bolsillo derecho de su túnica, se lo lanzaba a Severus y anunciaba tras un guiño que iba por el cheesecake.

Y Severus tuvo que parpadear para estar seguro de que no era un sueño. Entre sus manos de pronto tenia un orbe ecográfico y una sensación cálida llenó su pecho ¿podría ser cierto?. Harry volvió con la tarta y tres platitos con sus respectivas cucharitas y se sentó poniendo al abrigado Paddy Jr. sobre sus piernas.

Severus activo el orbe, la imagen casi lo hace llorar. Shawn miró intrigado, Harry solo sonrió más al ver el rostro inexpresivo de su hombre, el cual ahora después de tantos años sabía que solo podía significar que en serio lo había sorprendido.

- "Feliz día Papá."- dijo el ojiverde llevándose una cucharadita de postre a la boca.

Y Severus entonces supo, que si no había sido demasiado tarde antes para vivir todo lo que había vivido, definitivamente no era demasiado tarde para volverlo a empezar todo una vez más.

Oh si, definitivamente 'Feliz Día Papá'

**Fin**

**Comentarios de la autora:**

Termineeeeeee... luego de 10 días en los cuales he escrito más que en muchos años, los cuales incluyen dos amanecidas, finalmente lo logre ¡Mi primera respuesta a un reto de la Mazmorra! y lo hice con todo mi corazoncito felino. Espero que les haya gustado leerlo como a mi me gusto escribirlo... aunque desde ya lo digo, =T.T= no me salen los Snarry chiquitos, solo tremendos testamentos de más de 20 hojas como mínimo.

Un kiss de nuevo para Araleh Snape ^^ la culpable de que haya decidido participar. Y mil abrazos para todos en la Mazmorra, ya será en una próxima oportunidad.

Un kiss con mucho miaulove

Lady chibineko

(Miembro de la Orden Sirusiana)

(Alumna de la casa de Hufflepuff en Media Noche en la Torre de Astronomía)

~.~.~.~.~.~

_**Campaña de NO AL PLAGIO**_

_Digamos NO al plagio, este mensaje va dirigido al público, para que el trabajo de cada uno como autor sea tratado con el respeto que se merece. Recuerden que cada obra es como el bebé de cada uno de los que creamos dichas obras; y como tales amaremos y protegeremos esas obras dándole lo mejor de nosotros para que el resto del mundo pueda disfrutar con el resultado final. Por eso, si sabes de algún caso de plagio, denúncialo al autor del respectivo trabajo, ten por seguro que dicho autor te lo agradecerá. Gracias_


End file.
